Ninja Legends
by chinatsulovesgaara
Summary: Tsunade has created a new type of chakra injection, but what if it has counter effects, and the only chance of survial are a group of teenage ninjas?
1. Chapter 1

**Upon writing this story I had Chinese for supper and opened my fortune cookie. It said "You will become an accomplished writer." It totally freaked me out. But also gave me motivation to finish this chapter in one sitting. So If it seems rushed, it is so that cursed cookie's Fault **

**CHAPTER ONE Happenings**

**(I don't own naruto, although I wish I did, and I don't own I am Legend, in which I am trying to theme my story around)**

Dong, Dong, Dong.

A bell rang out through konoha.

A bell that called together the greatest ninjas in konoha to a meeting place.

The meeting place.

"Hurry up Sakura, forget about your drawing stuff Sai!" A blonde haired teenager called out as he ran toward the Hokage's building, jumping off roofs of stores and homes, and almost knocking over a few villagers.

Sakura and Sai picked up their pace and quickly caught up to Naruto, who was finally stopped at the line of other ninjas stretching outside of the Hokage's building front gate.

"Hey Shika! What is this meeting about?" Asked a breathless Sakura.

"Well I don't know excately but for what I could gather other the rumors of others, Tsunade has come up with some sort of new injection that is suppose to increase your chakra by at least double its original amount. Its suppose to be youthful and strengthening. She wants to select experienced ninjas to have the injections done on. I doubt we'll make it through her qualifications though." Answered Shikamaru clearly annoyed of explaining this to a dim witted Naruto " or you could have just read the notices that are posted all along the walls and gates" He added pointing to a detailed notice plastered on a wall.

Sakura giggled at Naruto, while Sai refered to a book on friendship.

_Hmm, it says that when your new found friend is insulted of intellegince, one should insult they're own with a "I didn't know that either" or complaint them in some way example; "don't worry your smarter then you think"_

"ahem, um, Naruto?" Sai said.

"Yeah Sai?"

"I just wanted you to know, that your lack of intelleigence will preserve! And next time you'll notice the plainly plastered poster in front of you" Sai said with a real like smile on his face.

"WHA-?" screamed Naruto as his face went beat red and he begun to freak out.

Sakura still laughing put a hand on Sai's shoulder and said " Sai, that, although amazingly funny, wasn't exactly polite!"

Then in a brust of laughter both Sakura and Shikamaru were on the ground laughing, almost rolling around. Sai's face turned a light shade of pink while Naruto struggled to calm down.

"I'm sorry Naruto I was trying to compliment you and boost your spirit" Sai murmured.

"Its alright Sai, I guess, seeing as you are just learning this friendly stuff" Grunted Naruto, still angry at Sakura and Shikamaru.

The long line began to move into the gates of the Hokage building.

When they finally got inside the actual building Naruto was a non-stop complain train with no end. "My legs hurt, I'm hot, I'm hungry, Whens this going to be over anyways?"

"Naruto, If you don't shut up right this minute I'm going to kick your-." Sakura was cut off by Tsunade's voice yelling to them.

"Hey you kids, you can go back to whatever you were doing before this. I've closed this experiment off to anyone under the 25 age limit." She shouted shooing them away from the building.

As they were walking out they saw fellow teenage nin, Ino Choji and Neji. They were near the end of the line waiting also waiting to be let into the building.

"you guys might as well not bother going." Naruto told them as they walked by.

"whys that? I've been standing here for at least 15 minutes and my feet are killing me" Ino complained back.

"Only an Ino pig like yourself would wear high heels while standing line" Sakura teased.

"they aren't letting anyone the age of 25 up there. I wonder what exactly is going on with this whole thing anyways" Said Shikamaru as he continued his way down the street into the business of the leaf village.

"SHIKA! Wait for me!" Ino yelled as she struggled to pull her high heels off and sped after him.

"that girl has issues." Commented Sai as they all laughed at her.

The next morning Sakura and Naruto met up at the training grounds. They looked around for Sai and Kakashi.

"I wonder whats keep them" Said Sakura as she flopped onto the soft dewy grass and stretched.

Naruto yawned and shrugged as he too flopped onto the ground. "Well actually, I think I know whats keeping Kakashi Sensi" He laughed after a few moments.

Sakura laughed too, " oh yeah he likes reading those books, a little too much"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting fellow teammates" Said Sai as he settled down on the grass beside them. Sai having already trained elsewhere only came to the training days to give support to his team mates and try to form bonds. He pulled out his sketch book and paints.

"Are you still working on that landscape painting Sai?" Sakura asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"No, I've decided to do a portrait now" Sai said as he turned the page over.

Sakura let out a gasp.

Painted in light pastels was Sakura. Her hair was longer and eyes were bright and vibrate. It was altogether a moving piece.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"He's doing a painting of me, and its beautiful, look Naruto" Said Sakura as she turned a rosy red.

Sai looked down and turned a light shade of pink. He smiled and said " I thought you'd make a nice piece to my collection of paintings"

Naruto looked on in amazement as Sai and Sakura made quaint faces at each other, each blushing and smiling.

"Yeah that's cool and all, but where's Kakashi Sensei?"

they sat and waited for an hour before actually giving up on their teacher.

"It isn't like him to be late to training." Naruto said as they walked out of the training grounds gate.

"yes it is," Sakura said gleaming still at Sai. "its just that he's never been this late before"

Naruto walked ahead of Sakura and Sai, in his usual burst of Lets-do-something-heroic way.

Sakura looked at Sai, remembering the time when they had firstly met him, and how much he used to be a jerk.

"_Hes just changed so much. Hes so sensitive and artistic, could it be possible that hes changed so much. Could it be possible he has feelings for me? No that couldn't be, he was just being nice. He just painted a picture of me, but I mean that couldn't mean anything could it? No. But perhaps. "_

On they're way back to the Village they bumped into an arguing Kiba and Shino. A lavender shorthaired girl walked beside them, fumbling with her fingers.

"Hey Shino Kiba and Hinata!" Shouted Naruto loudly as they walked up to them.

"H-hey N-N-Naruto-kun" piped Hinata, turning a bright shade of tomatoe red.

"whats going on?" Sakura asked

"Well nothing really, we wanted to do some training today, actually we planned to, but we haven't been able to find Kurenai Sensei, we looked everywhere and we waited at the usual meeting place for about an hour" Kiba said

"Yeah we were suppose to be training too, but Kakashi sensei never showed up either, I wonder where everyone is…" Sakura said "come on lets go see Lady Tsunade about this, she would know."

**CHAPTER ONE FINISHED-**

**Me: I hope you guys like the storyline so far, but if anyone has any suggestions for the storyline or new Ideas for the characters please REVIEW!**

**Now, Gaara Do you thing **_**BIG SMILE**_

**Gaara : I don't want to. **

**Me: Dooo ittt**

**Gaara : Grumbling Fiiiiineeee **

**Pip pip Cheerio!  
I'm so going toshave your eyebrows off in your sleep**

**Me: EEEP! Runs away**

**T-T-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Due to the TWO reviews in one day (okay not like exciting for some) but it was fabulous for me :P I've decided to write this chapter and get up ASAP!**

**SO THANKS FOR THE TWO WHO REVIEWED ME!!**

**:D**

**Anyways.. Gaara didn't get my eyebrows so I'm safe for now! **

.

.

.

.

. Chapter two. The Disappearing Ninjas.

Naruto lead the way as Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba and a nervous Hinata followed behind.

They walked down the long hall of the Hokage's office building. Walking down a red-carpeted pathway until they reached the big wooden oak door.

Naruto reached out to open the door, but a hand held his back.. Sakura looked at him with serious eyes and whispered _"Listen, it sounds like they're arguing in there"_

Naruto nodded and leaned his head to the door. Shino fidgeted under his sweater and pulled a small ladybug like beetle out. He whispered unknown words to it and the beetle took flight.

Sai carefully and quietly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled an ear shape on it. The ear was drawn in black ink and it had arms and thin stick like legs connected to its bottom half. Before Sai was finished he drew a quick swift movement of a mouth shape. Sai made some hand movements and the ear came alive, jumped off the paper and slipped under the door.

They all stood in silence waiting for information back from the ear and the beetle. However by this point Naruto was completely leaning against the door struggling to make out the rough and soft voices.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. The group jumped, but Naruto held his hand back and shushed them. He peered through the keyhole on the door.

Suddenly he slowly backed away from the door. His face was white and terror stricken.

He turned around to face the others. The deep pit in his stomach from what he saw was making him sick, he felt like he was going to throw up.

He ran down the hall beckoning the rest of his friends to follow. All had confused and scared looks on they're faces. Sai released his jutsu and the ear slipped back from under the door. Shino made hand movements and the beetle cam flying toward him. The group leapt out a window and landed on various roof buildings. Sakura searched the ground for Naruto.

"There he is!" shouted Kiba, as he pointed toward the entrance door of the main building. Suddenly Naruto wandered off the path and stick his head into a bush.

Shino Kiba Sai Sakura and Hinata rushed toward him.

"I…. I'm never one to lose my lunch, but…"Naruto trailed off.

"What happened?! What did you see, what's going on?!" Sakura cried.

"Something went wrong with Tsunade's experiment. It didn't work properly, or if anything it really worked and it had MAJOR side effects. Naruto, what you saw, it was him. There's no doubt about it. Kiba could smell him." Said Shino as he looked to a close by tree with a bird singing cheerfully to itself. Looking anywhere but at Naruto, whom he was sure was going to burst into some sort of frenzy.

"What d-do you m-m-mean S-Shino-kun?" Hinata stuttered shaking with fright.

"It might be best if you all sit down." Sai said as he pulled a small roll of paper and his inks out of his backpack. He laid them on the grass and the recently drawn ear pulled itself out of the loose fitting pocket. "Sit and watch." He handed the ear the paintbrush.

The small figure of the ear painted the ink in disproportion. Swirls and curls that made no picture. Scribbles here and blobs there, the paper was completely covered in black ink when it had finally dropped the ink brush.

"I don't get it, it looks like a Childs work of finger paints" Said Sakura, but Sai hushed her and said "Watch and listen Sakura"

Sai made some jutsu hand movements and the picture suddenly came alive.

Sound from nowhere filled the air of the grassy air they sat on.

Naruto huddled his knees to his chest and stared at the movements.

It showed the inside of Lady Tsunade's office. There stood Jiraya, Tsunade and a grotesque Inky Monster. It screeched in pain and struggled to flap its arms around. Medical personal pulled on the monsters arms and tried to keep it from attacking.

"_My god. What happened to him?" _Said Jiraiya's Voice as a black ink figure jumped back from the monster.

"_It was the injections. It happened three hours after he was put on observation" _Answered Tsunade's voice. Another ink figure's head bowed down

"_Are they all like this?" _

_Silence_. An ink figure nodded its liquid head.

"_I thought you said this would work, I thought you said-" _Jiraiya's voice begins to rise "_I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE HAD A HISTORY CHANGING EVENT."_

"_Sometimes these don't work as they do on animals and plants. Sometimes we can be wrong. Sometimes-", _An ink figures arm makes the motion on slamming down on an inky desk, creating a splash that fly's up and lands on Kiba's face.

"_SOMETIMES IS YOUR WRONG THIS TIME! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO KAKASHI! HE- He had such a future too."_

"_How are we going to tell the village that ¾ of the protectors and authorities have been turned into these viscous and untamable monsters?"_

"_I don't know. It's not the village I'm worried about its, its Naruto when he finds out about this. When he finds out what I did to his Sensei, What I did to someone he's close to. This was suppose to be the way we were going to over come Orochimaru, and it was suppose to help us give Naruto a chance to get Sasuke back."_

The ink on the paper begins to swirl and blotch into a puddle of ink. Sai slowly curled his paper into a tube. Sticking the tube into the inkbottle to drain it back in he says "I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could say I know what it feels like to have that sort of bond, but I don't. All I can give you is my apologizes for the feelings that hurt you."

Sai stood up and straightened himself out.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba said as he slowly wiped the ink splash off his face. "Any ninjas under 25 in this place are the only humans left to protect the city."

"We're going to fix this. That's what were going to do." Sakura said as she stood up. Her hand clenched into a fist.

Shino stood up silently. "I think we should offer our help to Lady Tsunade."

"Right! We've got to turn Kakashi back. We've got to turn everyone back. We have to fix this." Said Naruto as he holds out his thumb. "Its OUR ninja way."

"N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispers. _"How can he be so brave in a time like this? He's so proud. He doesn't sit around and cry now, but makes a promise, but can you keep this promise Naruto-kun? I hope I can assist you somehow." _thought Hinata as she caught up with Shino and Kiba who'd already started walking to find the rest of they're fellow teenage Nin.

_At Tsunade's office._

Lady Tsuande stood in the experiment room where all the victims are being kept behind glass cages.

Jiraiya leaned against a silver metal desk in the middle of the room watching her walk around the room taking notes of the people he knew for his whole life slowly turning into monsters.

**They lost all they're humanly features. All have lost they're hair. The pigment in they're eyes has disappeared into blackness. The nails on they're fingers have grown exceedingly in the past 17hours. None seem to remember who they were before the experiment. Tempers are ruthless and vicious. Grunting and Snarling are the only sounds that come out of them now. Number 453, Might Guy, has finally given into the behavior. He's losing his hair. Having resisted the changes for 5 hours longer then the rest he seems to be the worst. Hopefully this can be reversed. Why did I try what I knew was the impossible? End log.**

"You shouldn't have gotten greedy with your medical powers. What were you expecting to do exactly with this serum? Just give it out to anyone who wanted to be strong and powerful? I expected you to be a smarted Hokage then that. You were always the smartest when it came to our team back in the days. What happened?"

"nothing happened. I just thought this would be for the better of the village"

"nothing? Better for the village? You've turned innocent people into monsters. It wasn't even their decision either. It was an order "any ninja over the age of 25" Now what is this village suppose to do? The left village is going to crumble because your greedy want of a stronger army of ninjas. We're no better then all those alliance breaking villages."

"WELL ITS TOO LATE TO CHANGE MINDS ISN"T IT?" Tsunade yelled as she broke the pencil in her hand. "if you can't accept the mistakes of someone, then why don't you go spy on some more women!"

"Maybe I'll just leave and never come back. I think…I think I'm going to tell Naruto about this. I'm going to tell everyone. How long do you expect the villagers to live here without wondering where the protectors are?"

"Just leave Jiraiya. Leave"

Jiraiya straighten up, and walked out the door slamming it.

"What am I going to do?" she said about to burst into tears. " This is too far complex. I could try dark ninjutsu, but I've never come across anything that would even come close to fixing this. I-." Tsunade broke off, and started to walk over to one of the glass containers. Kakashi, or what was left of him, was playing on the floor twitching.

She opened the door and cautiously stepped in.

"_Kakashi, are you changing back? Your head seems to have small tuffs of gray hair coming back. Your eyes though…" _Tsunade slowly crouched down to the shaking body.

Her arm reached out to stroke his head. Tsunade touched the top of his head.

Kakashi, or the monster he is, felt the warm sensation of Tsunade. His head turned toward her. His black-pigmented eyes gazed over her bare neck. Her blonde hair dangled over her shoulder. In one swift movement Kakashi's claw swiped her hair in his hand and pulled her head down.

Tsuande Screamed as she hit the floor. Her head hit the corner of the glass door and knocked her out. Kakashi viscously bit into her neck.

Jiraiya walked into the experiment room hours later looking to apologize to Tsuande when he discovered her mauled body in an empty stall.

"_No. Shit no. Tsunade, speak to me!" _He cried as he cradles the bloody and mangled body that used to be his love of his life. _"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed. I-."_

A Snarling sound drifted into Jiraiya's ears as he paused between a sob to catch his breath.

He slowly lifted his head and stopped moving. His eyes scanned the walls. Where was the one responsible for her death? Who was the one responsible.

He carefully lifted Tsunades body into his massive arms and stood up. Without turning around he backed out of the stall, shutting the door.

**Hatake Kakashi**

The name was clear of blood splatter and was easily read by Jiraiya who cursed.

The Snarling continued again, and Jiraiya backed out of the room in a run.

**Me: (Sitting here with cake) Revoo Puhease**

**Gaara: She means review please.**

**Me: Yeah dats wot I mant**

**Gaara: Swallow then talk**

**Me (glups) **


End file.
